


My Little Dancer

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancer, Dancing, F/M, Inspiration, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by Music, Love, Music, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dawn is having a relaxing bath when Kaiba comes in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new AU Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh twoshot I cooked up while listening to Stranger by Hilary Duff and reading a oneshot called Mad Dance by [LonelyHearts2008](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/702127/LonelyHearts2008) on FanFiction.Net. Then, all of a sudden, I was instantly inspired when I read the part where Yugi is in the bathtub and Seto finds him there. So with that, I began imagining Dawn Summers in a bath, and then Kaiba suddenly comes in and finds her there...
> 
> As this is AU, instead of Ben sharing a body with Glory (similar to the Yu-Gi-Oh anime where Yami and Yugi share a body), they’re two separate people. (In other words, Glory has her own body – sort of like in all those Yu-Gi-Oh fics where the Yamis have their own bodies.) Kaiba, after surviving her trying to turture him, kills her so that she is unable to use her “brain-sucking powers” on him.
> 
> In this twoshot, Kaiba is eighteen and Dawn is fifteen. Kaiba has the gift of precognition, meaning he can see what’s to come in the future as well as what happened in the past, and he can also cast spells, but good ones, of course.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

My Little Dancer

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night_  
_Although we both lie close together_  
_We feel miles apart, inside_  
_Was it somethin’ I said or somethin’ I did_  
_Did my words not come out right_  
_Though I tried not to hurt you_  
_Though I tried_  
_But I guess that’s why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Yeah it does_

_I listen to our favorite song playin’ on the radio_  
_Hear the DJ say love’s a game of_  
_Easy come and easy go_  
_But I wonder does he know_  
_Has he ever felt like this_  
_And I know that you’d be here right now_  
_If I could have let you know somehow_  
_I guess_

_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has its thorn_

_Though it’s been a while now_  
_I still feel so much pain_  
_Like the knife that cuts you_  
_The wound heals, but the scar, that scar remains_

_I know I could have saved our love that night_  
_If I’d know what to say_  
_Instead of making love_  
_We both made our separate ways_

_Now I hear you’ve found somebody new_  
_And that I never meant that much to you_  
_To hear that tears me up inside_  
_And to see you cuts me like a knife_  
_I guess_

_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has its thorn_  
~Poison,  **Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

Fifteen-year-old Dawn Summers lay in the bathwater, her head leaning up against the right side of the bathtub. The water — which was up to her shoulders — ran in small graceful rivers down the parts of her bare skin that wasn’t submerged underwater — her shoulders, her neck and her collarbone, to be precise. 

Her chocolate hair, despite being wet, looked so nice, silky and smooth to the touch. 

Her blue eyes were closed, as she wanted to just relax and not worry so much about what was going on. And the bathwater certainly felt good — at least in her view. 

As she lay there in the bathtub, the water covering her skin, she was blissful and relaxed. However, she was also unaware that a certain someone was about to come along into the bathroom… 

* * *

Seto Kaiba, eighteen, couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he lay in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Images of the Slayer’s sister roused themselves from their sleep as he called to them, and then showed themselves to him. 

Dawn casually lying under the sheets in a canopy bed, the part of her skin that was exposed flushed and sweaty… him secretly watching from around the corner, lust glistening like diamonds in his dark cobalt eyes as he eyed every inch of her skin, which was bare to the touch… 

Dawn in the training room at the Magic Box, wearing a blue top, black pants and black ballet shoes, and secretly dancing by herself to songs she liked, such as “Every Rose Has Its Thorn” by Poison, thinking she was the only one in the room… but never knowing that she wasn’t… 

As the images faded, Kaiba made up his mind. He then rose from the bed like a wild jungle cat and after making the bed, swiftly dressed himself and then casually pulled on his purple trenchcoat. He looked down at the bed and smiled an innocent, boyish smile at the thought of Dawn dancing alone in an empty nightclub, her hips rolling and her body simply getting into the dance so gracefully. 

It made sense to him. After all, Dawn once said that she loved to dance, and that it was one of her favorite things to do.

He liked the sound of that, and he liked seeing her dance as well. 

So with that, he then turned and headed out of the bedroom and down the hall to where he knew Dawn was. After all, he had the gift of precognition, or “seeing into the future” as he’d heard most people call it, but he also could see into the past as well. He had had a vision of this day that would come… 

_Dawn in the bathtub, letting the water run down her naked white skin… He himself coming into the bathroom and finding her there… Him thrusting into Dawn’s body over and over again, as the water begins its splashing in the tub, but thankfully never spilling over the sides…_

Kaiba smirked to himself, wondering what Buffy would think if she not only found out he was both a seer and a sorcerer, but also interested in her little sister, the former Key. 

He had to admit, Glorificus, that Goddess-Witch (as he preferred to call her, much to the shock of the Scooby Gang) sure tried her best when it came to torturing him — or at least trying to. 

_Glory growled in anger as she glared at Kaiba, who simply smirked at her, knowing that he had the upper hand, and then conjured up a few whips and tried to use them on him. But, much to her shock, he simply brushed them away with a wave of his hand, and they disappeared as though they were specks of dust in the wind._

_Then, after chanting a few incantations so that her minions would be incapitated (and he had to admit, his spells were the kind that would probably make Willow Rosenberg and Tara Macalay blush all over), he turned to a now-shocked Glory and purred, “Well, Glory, it looks as though your minions are, shall we say, tied up at the moment. Do you know what that means?”_

_The look in his eyes was enough to make Glory unable to answer, as she was quivering all over with fear while looking over at her minions only to see, much to her horror, that they were lying on the floor while bound and gagged._

_Then, Kaiba appeared from behind her and gripped her shoulders with a vice-like grip that made her wince and was almost hard enough to draw blood._

_Then, like an Eastern diamondback rattlesnake (which he remembered Buffy telling him had made its appearance in one of her dreams), he hissed in her ear, “Strike now if you have the courage to challenge me face-to-face.”_

_But Glory couldn’t. So, with that, and wanting to keep the promise that he and Spike had made to Buffy that consisted of protecting Dawn, he then twisted the bones in her neck and let her fall. Then, a pool of her blood came out of her mouth upon her making painful contact with the floor._

_Then, after he snapped his fingers, the now-dead Glory and her minions simply stayed there, frozen, as Kaiba turned and left Glory’s lair. Only the pool of blood was all that remained._

Kaiba smirked as the memory came back to him. Killing the hell-god by simply snapping her neck sure did wonders. When he proudly showed the Scoobies exactly what he had done, he took profound pleasure in seeing their reactions — especially Dawn’s.

Giles blinked, Buffy was shocked, Willow was surprised, Tara looked puzzled, Xander blinked in puzzlement as well, and so did Anya. Dawn — well, Dawn’s reaction was quite something. 

Kaiba then shook his head as he remembered how Dawn had reacted.

_Dawn fell to her knees in shock, unable to believe that Glory, the hell-god that wanted that part of her called the Key, was now dead._

_Luckily, Kaiba then stepped around the gang and then bent to her level. Gently, he gripped her shoulders as she turned to him, and he let her cry into his chest._

_“It’s all right, Dawn,” he said. “You are safe now, my little dancer.”_

_Of course, the Scoobies exchanged knowing looks, knowing exactly what Kaiba had meant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. A Vision Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Kaiba's visions comes true...

The door to the bathroom opened and Dawn lifted her head to the direction of the door. Kaiba stood there, his ethereal blue eyes wide with a hidden sense of desire mixed with shock lingering in them. This was, most definitely, the second time he had ever seen her naked, shed of any clothing that masked her true beauty. They said that beauty was skin deep, and they were right.

Blinking once, he walked over to his nude dancer, kneeling down to her level, not caring if his jeans got wet. No…there was something he had to do…

Dawn, noticing his presence, looked down to the bathwater, tidbits of embarrassment and shame piling up in the pit of her stomach; she was unable to meet his eyes.

His focus remained on the blue orbs his own cobalt eyes wanted to see, and surprisingly not on anywhere else on her body. In turn she cringed, waiting for anything he might say or do, perverse or not.

He reached out his hand and tucked segments of her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear. Maintaining his balance, Kaiba leaned in and caught her lips with his own, only passion and love residing in the ulterior motive of the kiss. Dawn, shocked as anyone could be, instead of trying to break away, simply settled down and let him continue, closing her eyes and wishing the placid moment between her and him would never cease.

She felt his hand touch the bare of her back and pulled her close to him, her breasts pressing against his chest. She never thought something like this would happen to her in reality. Maybe intercourse had its benefits, letting the people who engage in this religion-ostracized act enter temporary escape from problems of the real world, heaven enveloping their bodies and in the arms of the ones they love. 

The water that clung to her arms and chest vanished, before Kaiba held her close and dunk both their bodies into the lulling liquid meant to purify human beings, letting them both be saturated before he brought himself and her back up to breathe in air.

Both their lips released so they’d take a minute to breathe. While doing so, Dawn placed a hand on his chest and pressed her ear to his upper body, beads of water gathering on the contours of his well-built torso, breathing hard as she held him close. She ached to hear his heartbeat, the beatings of the heart that signified his existence…

She heard it…his heart. Beating madly, due to breathing hard from his submerging into the silenced water. At impulse and want, she pulled away to gaze at his muscular body. He had a body that women would lust after, and water clung to his face, chest and hair, creating a truly erotic sight.  
She had this urge to touch him, to feel his body against hers.

She got her wish when Kaiba pulled her to him and began to gently caress her hips and his hands slid up to her sides before moving them to her back and pulling her closer. Dawn felt his desire and found herself becoming quite aroused by it. That was then he ran his right hand back around to her side and then to her breasts. He continued to let his hands roam over her as he nuzzled her neck, noting her quickening pulse as her body became more aroused. He then let his hand slide down her body.

She let out a moan when he slipped his hand down her thighs. She then let one of her hands caress his back almost erotically. Kaiba growled, needing very much to remove his pants, his manhood becoming harder by the minute. So he stood up, and shed the pants off his body.

In seconds, he was on top of her again, kneeling down quickly and pulling her body close to his. Obviously his desire for his little dancer was growing stronger.

Unexpectedly to him, she kissed him on the lips so hard that they both fell in the water with her on top. As they came to the surface, she let her hands trail downward from his chest to his throbbing manhood.

Her fingertips stroked his manhood gently, causing him to gasp, half in surprise and half in pleasure. She let her hand hold it and moved it up and down, causing him to switch between moans and gasps of ecstasy. She then went underwater (holding her breath) to lick the tip of it, his moans becoming more continuous as she then began to suck him.

He moaned passionately as she continued her ministrations on his manhood and after a few more seconds of licking, nipping and sucking, he came, whispering her name. She eagerly swallowed his cum and kissed him sensually on the lips before he nearly collapsed, sated for now. As he panted heavily, she kissed his neck enthusiastically and trailed her hands down to his nipples, sucking on one while her hand stroked his manhood. He growled louder and louder as he came some more.

She gently traced her fingers along his face. Then, without warning, he then pounced on her and held her close before running his hands over her breasts. 

“Now I can do whatever I want,” he purred. 

His words put a sense of fear and excitement into her blood, causing her heart to run.

He lowered his head so his hot tongue would lick her wet neck at every nerve of her throat with seductive ministrations. She moaned at this action, surges of desire filling her entire body at his seductive movements. Her hands traced down from his back to his hips, embracing them close so she would feel his hardened manhood against her. An animalistic growl broke free from him, as he felt more aroused by her actions. 

He lowered his head once more so that he took one of her nipples in his mouth, her moans heard only by his ears before he pressed his lips against hers. She felt him grinding into her, but not yet trying to gain entrance.

His actions ceased before he pulled away to look down at her. “So, do you want me, Dawn?”

She nodded, positive that it was the answer he was looking for.

“I want to hear you say it, my little dancer,” he murmured, his right hand reaching out and caressing the sides of her body delicately, tingling sparks setting off inside her. She moaned softly at his touch and trembled, she wanted him now more than ever. 

So she answered in a lust-filled voice,  
“I want you, Kaiba.”

He held her once again, trailing his fingers lower and lower until they reached her womanhood. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as he touched her like that; yet it was very enjoyable to feel these sensations he set off inside her. 

“You can’t put strange stuff in there…” she murmured, referring to his wandering fingers reaching a sacred place a man can never touch (at least, until now).

It wasn’t long before she felt one of his fingers inserting themselves between her glistening folds, gasping as he moved them to finger her sweet spot, and destination was hit. She cried out and gasped sharply as he thrust his finger to caress her pleasure point again and again and again before she reached her peak. Pulling his finger out of her, Kaiba placed her back on the wall and pushed his manhood inside of her. 

He wrapped himself around her and hugged her tightly as he thrust in and out. He sensed that she wanted him closer, and she reciprocated by hugging her arms around his neck. She also wrapped her legs around his slim waist and aided his movements. He felt her heels pressing against his rump, driving him deeper inside her with slightly more force than he was providing.

She felt herself reaching her climax and dug her nails into his shoulders. With a gasp, her orgasm arrived and she clenched the muscles of her girlhood to enhance it. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming Kaiba’s name in wholesome ecstasy, slipping into pure euphoria. The sudden contraction tipped him over the edge, and with a few more thrusts, he spilled himself inside her and growled deeply at his release.

The water rippled eternally afterwards. The liquid which was so lulling and meant to cleanse the body, mind and soul wasn’t pure anymore… it was tainted…

His arms held her close as she breathed heavily, noticing that it was enough activity for the night and begun kissing her lips softly, at the same time placing his hands on her hips so she was sitting in his lap facing him, her girlhood against his manhood (by coincidence). Feeling her naked chest against him, he let one of his fingers trace her left breast.

She shivered slightly at his touch, comforted by his feelings for her, while at the same time intrigued and inspired from their endeavors. She leaned forward a little to once again feel his soft lips against her own, if only for a few moments. Then, finally needing oxygen, Kaiba broke away from the kiss, but pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly, as if never wanting to let go of her. Dawn then closed her eyes and let him hug her, fully enjoying the peaceful moment between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it. :) And nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
